Pup Tales From The Darkside The Movie (Script)
Prologue (It was a sunny day, a purple car parked infront of a diner) (A teenage girl named Katie got out of the car and approched the door) Katie: I'd better get cooking before my guess arrive. (She went through the door and the scene switiches to a kichen) (The knobe of her cupboard was rattling) Katie: Don't do that. (The rattling stoped) (The phone suddenly rang and Katie answers it) Katie: Hello? ???: Hey, its Walter. Katie: Oh, Walter hows it going? Walter: Everythings fine can't wait for tonight. Katie: Yeah me to. Walter: The dinner party is going to be great huh? Katie: Hmmm. Bring your parents and sister over ok? Walter: Ok. See you at 8:30. (Katie hangs up on the phone and puts it down) (She grabs a bag of pup-treats and opens the cupboard door to reveal a cell) (Katie looks down at the floor and its covered in pup-treats) Katie: Aw look at this floor. I thought you liked pup-treats. Pup: I'm not in a mood for them right now. Katie: Oh, come on Fletcher you like them. But wheres that book I gave you? (Fletcher threw a book at Katie and it landed on the floor) I'd liked this book. (Katie picks up the book, the title says: "Pup Tales From The Darkside") When I was a little girl, I'd like those stories. (Katie puts the book down and walks to the counter) Which ones your favorite story Fletcher? (Fletcher gets off the bench and walks to the cell door) Fletcher: I don't care. (He stood up onto his hind legs and put his paws on the door) Just get me out of here. HELLP!!!! Katie: I just like it. (She holds a knife and puts it down) Fletcher: HELLLLP!!!! Shes going to eat me! Katie: Well looks like I have to gutted you. (Katie walks to other part of the kichen) Fletcher: Gutted? What does that mean? Katie: You can cut a hole in your skin and you take out the brain, the stomach, the intestants and other things inside you that arn't stuffy. (She walks to the table with something under a cloth) And I'd better cut you open with one of these. (Katie pulles the cloth to reveal nine sharp metal spikes on a piece of wood) (Fletcher's eyes widen) It ill do. By the way your going to be stuffed with stuffing. Fletcher: Wait. "He picks up the book" You said that this is your favorite book right? Katie: Yeah it is. Fletcher: I bet that I find a good story for you. Katie: You could though. (Fletcher flips through the book and finds a good story) Fletcher: Ah, heres a good one. Lot 249 Fletcher: *Narrating* On a sunny day, four pup-friends were visiting a museum to see an Egyptian exhibit. (The scene fades to the front of a museum with people and four pups walking up to the door) Cat from Hell Lover's Vow Epilogue Category:Scary Category:Stories that contain blood